bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurzak
Nurzak (ナザック Nazakku) is a Gundalian and was the leading Subterra Brawler for the Twelve Orders. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. In Mechtanium Surge, he is the Prime Minister of Gundalia. Information Description Nurzak is a scholarly and wise intellectually. Although he's the oldest member of the Twelve Orders, he has the most physical energy. Emperor Barodius trusts Nurzak and he has many followers. He is the number one officer of the Twelve Orders and is very good at analyzing the opponent, planning strategy and evaluating the situation. He was serving the Gundalians since the reign of Barodius' father, and agrees with his father that the Sacred Orb is dangerous to anyone who tries to get it for evil purposes, leading to distrust Barodius' dark intentions. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Nurzak first appeared in episode 2, when the Twelve Orders were discussing about the powerful Bakugan (Helix Dragonoid) who created the explosion (the battle between Ren and Dan). He told Emperor Barodius that there is this virtual game on Earth, known as Bakugan Interspace, and that the explosion affected their planet, Gundalia. He appeared again in episode 8, this time he told Emperor Barodius that "It is only a matter of time before we get The Element". In episode 14, he used Sabator to brawl against the Neathian defenses, when Sabator was brawling he was surprised to see Sabator so evenly matched with Coredem and knew this was bad. He was sent away along with the other Gundalians due to the Sacred Orb's energy. As said by Captain Elright while introducing the Twelve Orders to the brawlers, in episode 15 Nurzak has been serving the Twelve Orders since the reign of the previous Emperor, Barodius's father. As seen in episode 18, Nurzak is not easily fooled by Stoica and Kazarina's treachery and lying. In episode 19, Nurzak and Ren headed to Neathia to battle Marucho and Fabia. Nurzak and Ren were in battle with Fabia and Marucho. However, in the middle of the battle the Sacred Orb sent out a violent dimensional twister and he and Ren were forced to retreat. Later, he and Kazarina decide to leave Emperor Barodius. In episode 21, Nurzak and Kazarina prepared to betray Emperor Barodius and take over Gundalia, but Kazarina revealed herself as a loyal spy for Emperor Barodius. He sends a message to Neathia to meet for a peace treaty, but is ambushed by Barodius before he could depart, and was presumably killed in the battle. However, in episode 29 it was revealed that he was not killed by Dharak, but was instead sent to the space in between dimensions. He and Mason Brown observed the battle between Drago and Dragonoid Colossus. After the battle, Dan decided to take them back with him to Neathia and they joined the Brawlers. Nurzak explained his ordeal with Emperor Barodius, and pledged his loyalty to Neathia and the Sacred Orb . Together, they all went to Gundalia to free Jake from Kazarina. In episode 30, he, Ren, Mason and Fabia split off from the rest of the Brawlers to find and rescue Lena, Jesse, and Zenet. In episode 31, his group decides to split into two smaller groups to attack Kazarina's lab. He and Fabia form one of the groups, but are ambushed by Kazarina and Stoica before they get there. In episode 32, he and Fabia battled Kazarina and Stoica. He and Fabia managed to trick Stoica and Kazarina by faking their deaths by falling down a hole. Nurzak then tells Fabia the story of a friend of his who always wanted to be in front fighting rather than strategizing in the back. Because of his attitude, the troops he led, his own daughter included, were killed in battle. Nurzak tells Fabia that she reminds him of the daughter. Stoica and Kazarina discover the trick and another battle ensues, during which Kazarina reveals she has hypnotized Lena, Zenet and Jesse. Stoica begins flooding the area, forcing Kazarina, Lena, Jesse and Zenet to retreat. Fabia is nearly carried away by the water, but Nurzak manages to save her but he and Sabator are carried away by the water. It is then revealed that the story Nurzak told was actually about himself. While being carried away by the current, he has a vision of his daughter, Floria, who bears a resemblance to Fabia. Fabia has Aranaut search for Nurzak and Sabator but he is unsuccessful. He was not seen again until episode 36, where he returns with Mason just as they disrupt the battle between Fabia and Kazarina. In episode 37, he helps Fabia fight Kazarina. When Lumagrowl rebels against Kazarina and starts fighting by himself, Nurzak and Kazarina start to fight each other with sabers. He knocks Kazarina's weapon out of her hand and pursues her only to find her dead. He then carries her back outside and tells Fabia, Mason and Lumagrowl. In episode 38, he returned to Neathia in a Gundalian Ship. He later attacks Emperor Barodius only to have Sabator shot out of the sky by Lythirus' Acid Bubble. He is also then defeated and falls into a chasm. In episode 39, he is shown not to be dead and arrives after Dan and Emperor Barodius return to Neathia. He calls Barodius a sore loser for still trying to take the power of the Sacred Orb and warns him not to do it, but Barodius and Dharak are destroyed by its immense power. Then, he and the rest of the Gundalians form an alliance with Neathia and return to Gundalia to form a new government. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Gundalia Under Fire, he was seen talking to the Battle Brawlers and talking about how and when Mag Mel, Razenoid and the Chaos Bakugan attacked. It is also revealed that Nurzak is the first ever Prime Minister of Gundalia. Trivia *In comparison to Brawlers like Ren, Nurzak seems huge, almost twice as tall as them. *He is the only one to defeat Barodius at least one round besides Dan. *He, along with Mason, are the other Gundalian who joined the Brawlers after Ren. *He had a daughter named Floria, as shown in episode 32, while he is drowning, he imagined an image of a female Gundalian, who looks similar to Fabia if she was a Gundalian. *He is the only Gundalian to switch sides who has not changed to a Human Form. *Nurzak is quite skilled with wielding a Gundalian Style Guan Dao. *It wasn't shown where he was after "drowning". *Nurzak is the only Major Twelve Orders to still be alive. **He is also one of four members of the Major Twelves Orders to have an Intermission Screen; the other 3 are Barodius, Gill and Kazarina. *Nurzak's clothes resembles almost that of a Sultan due to his shoes' shape and the long robes. *He was thought to have died at least three times. The first was when he was defeated by Emperor Barodius in episode 21, the second was when he was thought to have drowned in episode 32, and the third was when he was electrocuted by Emperor Barodius and fell into a chasm in episode 38. *Also, there was a text mistake with Nurzak in episode 37, where, instead of Subterra, he said " Rise, Haos Sabator!". *Even through Nurzak is the Prime Minister of Gundalia he still wears the exact same clothes that he wore in Gundalian Invaders, unlike Queen Fabia and Ambassador Serena. Bakugan * Subterra Sabator * Silver Chompixx Dimensions *Subterra Sabator *Subterra Coredem *Subterra Krakix Battles Gallery Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders File:Nurzak.jpg|Nurzak at Bakugan.com File:RYTYT.jpg|Nurzak kneeling before Barodius File:nurzak114.PNG|Nurzak about to throw Sabator Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png|Nurzak and Sabator being introduced to the Battle Brawlers nurzakcolossus1.PNG|Nurzak and Dragonoid Colossus confronting Dan Kuso Nurzak19.PNG|Nurzak talking to Sabator about the Sacred Orb Nz119.PNG|Nurzak with a Gate Card Nz2.PNG|Nurzak about to set a Gate Card Rnnn19.PNG|Nurzak and Ren Rn19.PNG|Nurzak and Ren watching the dimensional twister Afbeelding 5.png|Nurzak and Fabia Afbeelding 7.png|Nurzak activating an ability card Nurzak throwing Sabator.PNG|Nurzak throwing Sabator Nurzak OMG.PNG|Nurzak surprised Nurzaxk.PNG|Nurzak being confronted by Barodius 185px-Nurzak's loyalty to Serena DR.png|Nurzak bowing before Queen Serena nurzaksabator.PNG|Nurzak and Sabator on the Intermission Screen Nurzak1.jpg|Nurzak activating Brute Cam Wilder Nurzak2.jpg|Nurzak activating Break Sonic Nurzak3.jpg|Nurzak summoning Chompixx Nurzak4.jpg|Nurzak opening a Gate Card Nurzak5.jpg|Nurzak activating Sabator Hot Fury Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge 6.jpg|Nurzak and Queen Fabia 5.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.07.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.09.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.34.30 PM 1.png Bakugan Dimensions 20110306063526533.jpg Nurzak.PNG Nurzak.png NurzakB2.PNG NurzakB3.PNG NuzakB1.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Subterra Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge